


Разные интересы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Generation Gap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: «Ох и странная эта молодёжь», — проворчал про себя граф, снова погружаясь в волнительный мир романа.





	Разные интересы

_Его влажные пухлые губы осторожно коснулись взмокшего горячего виска.  
— Моя единственная, — тихо прошептал юноша, успокаивающе сжимая в объятиях невысокую девушку.  
Она была… _  
А вот кем она была, следовало ещё выяснить — на этом месте страница заканчивалась. Дракула задержал дыхание, переворачивая её. Он не любил спойлеры, поэтому интрига часто заставала его врасплох.  
Сзади послышался полный мученической боли возглас:  
— Не-е-ет! Как вы опять умудрились проиграть Венгрии!..  
— Эй, Рюкзакер, кончай смотреть свой футбол, иди сюда! — крикнул вампир.  
— Что? — неразборчиво донеслось из соседней комнаты. — Не, Драк. Я не люблю читать.  
— Но это классика!  
— Даже классику, извини, чувак.  
«Ох и странная эта молодёжь», — проворчал про себя граф, снова погружаясь в волнительный мир романа.  
Да уж, огромная разверзлась пропасть меж поколениями.


End file.
